


Vast Ocean

by Tarlan



Category: Adventure Inc.
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judson is happily adrift in a vast ocean...with Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vast Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM2011 Day 3

This late in the afternoon, the fierceness of the Caribbean sun had decreased as the evening approached, but the wood of the decking still retained the heat. Judson sprawled out naked on a towel, letting himself be lulled into a doze by the gentle rocking of the waves beneath the _Vast Explorer_. This far from anywhere, with nothing but ocean stretching to the horizon in all directions, he felt as if he was the only person left alive in the world. He sighed and drifted with the boat, relaxing after hours bent over charts, looking for the elusive _Madre Antonios_ , a Spanish galleon that was rumored to have sunk on its way back from the New World, laden with Aztec gold. But that was only half the story as the rest mentioned a treasure map leading to a temple with an altar made of solid gold.

People thought Judson strange because it wasn't the gold that interested him but the history behind it; the adventure and the thrill of discovery. Of course, money came in handy to make repairs on the boat, and buy fuel and provisions, but all he ever asked for was enough to get by. He didn't need to be a multi-millionaire, not when he already a good life.

The sound of pots clanking below deck broke the illusion of solitude and made him smile, glad that it was Stefan's turn to cook this evening because at least then it would be something edible and tasty. Perhaps it was the drowsiness but a different warmth seeped through him as he thought of Stefan. Their relationship was as complicated as the tides, ebbing and flowing as first friends and then enemies when jealousy and rivalry tore them apart, and it had taken almost losing Stefan forever for them both to realize how stupid they had been towards each other.

Perhaps it was Judson's famed luck that he had found Stefan soon after Mac and Gabe left to begin new lives, or maybe it was just fate, but Judson wasn't complaining. With the loss still raw from believing Stefan had died in the Jade temple almost two years ago to this very day, Judson hadn't made the same mistake twice. This time he bared his soul, admitting his feelings, and discovered that what had truly torn them apart was not Stefan's rivalry over shipwrecks and sunken treasures, but his despair at not having what they both unknowingly wanted--each other.

All that had changed now, and the past few months had been the best of his life.

He heard a curse from down below and grinned, slowly palming his filling cock as memories of last night in their shared cabin washed over him. He loved the feel of Stefan's hands. Safe hands. Broad, steady hands that held him with just the right amount of pressure. He remembered lips too, and sharp teeth, pinching his own nipple to enhance the memory of Stefan licking and biting, worrying the small nub. Judson's hand moved faster, smoother along the length of his cock, back arching into each stroke as the images from last night sent tiny bursts of desire straight through him.

He moaned softly as the heat coiled in his belly and groin, hurtling over the edge with a gasp of sheer pleasure as familiar and very real fingers ghosted from his knee to his groin. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes to slits to find Stefan kneeling on the deck beside him, with swim shorts dragged down and a hand firmly stroking his own erection. Stefan came with a soft cry, his come striping across Judson's belly to mingle with Judson's release.

Slumping down beside Judson, a grin stretched Stefan's lips wide as Judson rolled up onto one elbow to gaze warmly at his friend and lover.

"Thought you were cooking," Judson teased.

"Thought you were taking a late siesta."

"I will, if you will."

Stefan lifted his head to meet Judson in a kiss, and Judson savored the tingling sense and taste before reluctantly pulling back. He flopped back down and groped until he caught Stefan's hand, and they dozed quietly together, side-by-side and hand-in-hand, until the stars came out.

END


End file.
